Letters From Santa
by A.N. Ray
Summary: Eddward always knew parenting would be hard, but who knew writing a simple letter would be so difficult. KevEdd


Letter from Santa

 **Summary:** Eddward always knew parenting would be hard, but who knew writing a simple letter would be so difficult.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy. Just some Christmas trash from me to you~ Happy Holidays From ShinChan (I need a new name)

Eddward meticulously read the words he had scribbled on paper for the fifth time in a row. his small button nose scrunched up and is tongue had slipped through the gap in his teeth. with a sigh the brunette man crumpled the paper and tossed it in the trash with the rest of the abandon notes. Eddward knew parenting would be hard, but he knew with all his heart that he and Kevin were more than ready. Both had great jobs, a house, supportive family. It was the next step in any married couple's life. except they weren't just any married couple. They were Eddward and Kevin. One completely safe to the point of being neurotic and the other brash. Maybe that's why they worked so well. They were opposites. you know the old saying opposites attract.

"My Dear Jim…" Eddward had always spoken out loud while writing letters. It had helped him think, and it was a habit he had no intentions to break. "Oh dear, would Santa write in such a manner? or maybe Ho, Ho, Ho Jim?" The dark haired man sighed and tossed another letter in the trash willing the tears he felt coming on away.

"Babe, what the hell are you doing still up?" Eddward let his blue eyes follow the voice until they reached Kevin who leaned against the door frame of Eddward's office. Christmas lights from the tree that decorated the living room danced across the redhead's face and his free arm held a motorcycle helmet. Eddward thought he looked quite handsome, but what was he doing home?

"What on earth are you doing home?!" Eddward yelled in a whispered voice. Kevin eyed his husband and pursed his lips.

"My shift ended." Eddward let the words sink in before snapping his eyes to the wall clock that hung right above his computer. It was 3 in the morning. Of course that was the answer after all Kevin was still in his Police uniform. leading Eddward to believe his issued bike sat in the driveway and Kevin ever went back to the station in an attempt to get home sooner.

"Of course how foolish of me." Eddward said as he rubbed his eyes. now that he was aware of the time he found himself rather tired.

"You gonna answer my question Double Dork?" Eddward smiled at the nickname that left the redhead's lips. Even though both Eddward and Kevin were close to thirty somethings never changed.

"I...Uh...I thought Jim would like a letter from Santa...thanking him for the cookies." Kevin smiled and glanced at the trash can full of unworthy Santa notes.

"These didn't make the cut, huh?" Kevin now smirked at the blush that began to cover Eddward's nose. There had been quite a few letters that weren't Santa enough for the young dad.

"I want Jim's first Christmas with us to be perfect." Eddward's voice came out as a sad whisper. Kevin knew how much being a parent meant to Eddward. the redhead knew his husband's fears. Eddward didn't want to end up like his own response ever since they brought Jim home Eddward had been obsessed with being the perfect dad. Kevin had reassured him more than once that parenting wasn't a perfect job. It was mostly just hoping everything would be okay. But Eddward would always be Eddward, so here the pair were. 3 o'clock christmas morning discussing Santa letters. Eddward placed his head in his delicate hands and sighed. Kevin sighed in response and placed his helmet on an empty spot before taking a knee next to Eddward's chair. The redhead's large hand turned the brunettes chair around to face him. the other hand picked up Eddward's left hand and brought the ring covered finger to his lips. it was habit Kevin had developed ever since he slid the ring on the younger man's hand.

"This is familiar." Eddward told the man on his knee with a playfully smile. Kevin returned the smile and removed the hand he had on the chair and slid it into his pants before removing a small box. The hand that still held Eddward's left hand turned out the brunettes palm and Kevin placed the box gently into Eddward's hand. The blue eyed man looked down at his husband his smile still plastered on his face as he silently asked permission to open the box.

"It's Christmas. open it babe." Kevin answered with a wink. Eddward wasted no time opening the unwrapped box revealing the beautiful white gold watch. It was delicately wrapped in baby blue silk, and three birthstones sat perfectly on the face of the watch. One for Kevin, one for Jim, and one for Eddward. On the bottom of the gems an engravement read "Complete At Last" words that had left Eddward's mouth the day they got Jim. Eddward gasped and let the tears he had been holding slide down his cheek as Kevin brought him in for a comforting embrace.

"So...do you like it?" Kevin's voice oozed with confusion and Eddward chucked and hugged tighter to his husband.

"I love it." Kevin smiled and let Eddward bury his head into the crook of his neck. letting out the breath he had been holding.

"Babe...Jim is five. he won't care what Santa writes to him as long as he has us...besides he can't read." Kevin pulled away to cup his husband's face in his hands. "Edd, It could say Merry Christmas you little shit and he wouldn't even know." Eddward wore a disapproving frown as he removed Kevin's hands from his face.

"Language Kevin." The redhead rolled his eyes and stood up offering a hand to Eddward. A seductive smile spread across his lips.

"Why don't we worry about letters to Santa in the morning?" Kevin asked while Eddward accepted the offered hand. "And you and I go consummate our marriage?" Eddward blushed but matched Kevin's smile.

"I never could say no to a man in uniform." Eddward purred out before placing a sweet kiss on Kevin's lips. Kevin let his hands find the brunettes shapely rear and rubbed it before giving it a light smack.

"After you Mr. Barr." Kevin announced to Eddward as a hand gestured out of the room. The blue eyed man smirked and lead his husband to their room letting a giggle bounce around the house.

Morning came sooner then Eddward was ready for and he immediately regretted spending half a night writing a letter from a fictional character. The blue eyed man looked to his snoring husband and rolled his eyes. Kevin wasn't getting up yet. that was apparent. Eddward's alarm clock read 5:30 and the thought made the brunette groan. Bed was so tempting but Eddward had a letter to write and dinner to start. The man slipped his robe on and dragged himself to the living room where Eddward knew Santa's cookies sat. His hands blocked the bright lights of the Christmas tree as he finally made his way to the tray of goodies left for Santa. Eddward eyed the plate before surprise set in. One cookie sat with a bite taken out and all that remind of the milk was a small ring at the bottom of the glass. There in the middle of the plate sat a perfectly wrote letter addressed to Kevin and Eddward's son:

Jim, thank you for the cookies and milk.

I can tell they were made from scratch.

I hope you have a choice Christmas with

your new dads. They both love you so much.

-Santa


End file.
